Je n'ai jamais
by lolalova45
Summary: suite de l'épisode 14 de la saison 3. Et si Eléna décidait de faire un pacte avec les Originels?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, et non désolé ce n'est pas l'OS Stefan/Lexie que je vous avez promis, il est en cours d'écriture. Mais j'avais ce début de fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Donnez moi votre avis. Bonne Lecture.**

POV Kol

Je n'ai jamais compris cette fascination malsaine qu'ont les hommes pour les doubles Petrova. Elijah, Klaus les frères Salvatore, Mason Lockwood... Jusqu'à ce soir où je t'ai vu pour la première fois... Tu étais magnifique, hypnotisante dans ta robe de bal aux reflets dorés... Tu n'avais pas cette lueur manipulatrice dans les yeux, celle qui caractérisait tes ancêtres selon moi. Dès ton entrée les frères Salvatore se sont précipités sur toi pour te dire de t'éloigner, de rentrer chez toi,comme si tu leur appartenais et que tu devais leur obéir... J'ai vu l'agacement dans tes yeux, tu n'étais en aucun cas leur propriété! Tu ne voulais que ta Liberté et surtout la sécurité pour tes proches, chose qui ne devait pas être simple avec des vampires et des loups garou dans les parages. Mais le surnaturel appel au surnaturel... Je t'ai regardé danser avec Damon, puis Stefan, discuter avec Elijah et Finn... J'ai aimé la façon que tu as eu d'envoyer Damon sur les roses... Après le bal, je me suis baladé dans Mystic falls, mes pas mon conduis jusqu'à ta maison, et j'ai frappé, j'avais envie de te parler, va savoir pourquoi...

POV Eléna

Je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi Damon et Stefan voulais que j'évite à tout pris les Originels. Ces vampires surpuissants sont sois disant dangereux pour moi, pourtant Elijah est charmant et gentleman, Rébékah est juste à la recherche d'une amie de son âge, Klaus malgré tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire ne veut que le bonheur de sa famille tout comme moi. Ils ne sont pas si différent de nous. Et pourtant, Stefan et Damon trouvent souvent le moyen de les provoquer encore et encore, mais après ce soir, je ne rentrerais plus dans leur petit jeux cela m'avais coûté trop cher. J'y avais perdu ma tante, faillit perdre mon frère et sans le sacrifice de mon père biologique je serais sûrement morte à l'heure actuelle. Ce soir, suite au rejet de Stefan et au comportement de Damon, j'ai décider de proposer un marché à Klaus, en échange de quelques poches de mon sang il devrait laisser ma famille et mes amis tranquille, de mon côté je m'assurerais que rien ne sera tenté contre sa famille. Après m'être changé et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi pour allez chez les Originels on frappa à ma porte... Pitié pas encore un Salvatore...

POV Kol

Dire que tu es surprise de me voire est un euphémisme. Apparemment tu es prête à sortir de chez toi.

POV Normal

-Kol? demanda Eléna surprise de trouver le plus jeune des Originels devant chez elle. Tu voulais quelque chose?

-Rien de précis, tu vas quelque part, fit il en désignant les clefs de voiture qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Oui, voir ton frère j'ai un marché à lui proposer qui pourrais faire stopper la petite guerre qui nous oppose les un aux autres.

-je vais t'accompagner, je ne voudrais pas qu'un des Salvatore ne t'arrête et t'obliges à oublier ces bonnes paroles, dit il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je veux bien, même si je ne pense pas qu'on les reverra ce soir, au pire des cas tu pourras me défendre contre ton frère ou ta sœur... lui répondit elle en fermant sa porte et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

POV Kol

Tu ne me parle pas durant le trajet, peut être trop concentré sur le prochain échange avec ma famille... et soudain tu me demandes

-Dis moi, à quel point ton frère en pince t'il pour Caroline?

-Assez pour que ce soit qu'elle soit un arguments durant la négociation, pareil pour le blondinet si Rébékah s'oppose à ta proposition... bien que j'ai mal agis vis-à-vis de lui tout à l'heure...

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses Kol. Me dis tu en te garant devant chez nous.

En rentrant je demande à ma famille de nous rejoindre dans le salon. Klaus apparait en premier, suivis d'Elijah, Finn et Mère et en bonne dernière ma sœur.

-Eléna a quelque chose à nous proposer afin de mettre un terme au conflit qui nous oppose. Et pour en avoir discuté avec elle, elle a de bon arguments. fis je à ma famille.

-Et bien, nous t'écoutons, fit Mère.

POV Normal

-Je tiens à dire que personne n'est au courant de ce que je vais vous proposer. Klaus, je suis d'accord pour te donner un peu de mon sang tous les mois en échange de quoi je souhaiterais que aucuns mal ne soit fais à mes proches. De mon côté je m'arrangerais pour que rien ne soit tenté contre vous.

-Voilà une proposition honnête mon frère, fit sagement Elijah en regardant Klaus.

-Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu ne vas pas nous faire un coup bas? demanda Rébékah

Eléna se leva et lui tendit un morceau de papier.

-Fais en bon usage, lui dit elle en se rasseyant.

Rébékah regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le papier, puis Eléna et de nouveau le papier, avant de sourire et de dire

-je suis okay avec sa proposition.

-Puis savoir quel argument a-t-elle utilisé? demanda Klaus surpris de voir la rancune de sa sœur contre le double s'évaporer aussi vite.

Eléna se releva et lui tendit à lui aussi un papier.

-Juste un conseil, soit honnête, puis elle se rassit.

Klaus releva un sourcil et regarda le papier, il y vit un numéro de téléphone avec un prénom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Je peux parler en ta faveur, fit Eléna en lui souriant.

-Donc plus de guerre, plus de coup bas. Et les Salvatore? demanda Klaus

-Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez, sans les tuer, je me porte garante pour mes amis mais pour eux...

-Et bien, nous avons un accord je pense, fit Esther en regardant ses enfants.

-Je suis okay, fit Rébékah

-Moi aussi, continua Kol

-Idem, dit Finn

-je m'occuperais des Salvatore, fit Elijah

-Nous avons un accord Eléna, tu es plus surprenante que je ne le pensais, finit par dire Klaus.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différent que vous semblez le penser, je protège ma famille et les personnes qui me sont précieuses. Quelques soit la méthode, nous faisons la même chose.

POV Eléna

Je me sens libérée d'un poids lorsqu'ils acceptent tous ma proposition. Je pensais pas que deux numéros de téléphone pourrait sauver des vies... Bien , il ne me reste plus qu'a convaincre mes amis que je ne suis pas devenue folle...

-Je vais donc avertir mes amis que nous avons un accord de paix. Je vais tenter de glisser un mot en votre faveur, fis je en regardant Rébékah et Klaus, quant à toi tu m'accompagnes, dis je à Kol, tu as des excuses à présenter je crois.

-Et bien, Miss Guilbert, je vous ai sous estimé, me dit Finn. Faire admettre à Kol qu'il a eu tort, réussir à amadouer Rébékah et amener la paix à Mystic Falls dans la même soirée... Vous avez le don de faire des miracles.

-Je te suis, me dit Kol en regardant son frère en souriant.

Une fois devant le manoir des Originels j'envois un message à Matt, Caroline et Bonnie.

"We need to talk, Mystic Grill now!"

Je monte dans ma voiture avec Kol qui continu de sourire.

-Finn a raison, arriver à sauver la paix avec deux numéros de téléphone c'est un vrai miracle!

-Autant que te faire admettre que tu as eu tort? je lui demande en souriant

-Oui, il est vrai que ce n'ai pas la qualité première de ma famille d'admettre que l'on a tort.

Je me gare devant le Grill. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vois Matt et Caroline qui m'attendent. Je m'avance vers eux

-Eléna...

-Stop, fis-je avant de me tourner vers Kol, tu as un truc à dire...

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure Matt. Et je tiens à dire que je suis sincère. Bien Miss Miracle, je vais rentrer. J'espère te revoir et pas seulement pour ce dont tu as discuté avec mon frère. Miss Forbes, Matt bonne fin de soirée.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec un sourire.

-De quoi est ce qu'il parlait? et de quel frère parlait il? me demande Caroline

-Et pourquoi il t'appelle Miss Miracle?

-On attend Bonnie et je vous explique.

-Je suis là désolée pour le retard, j'étais avec ma mère. fit Bonnie en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard

-Pas de soucis, fis je en lui souriant. Bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez. Nous avons un accord de paix avec les Originels.

-Pardon? A quel moment on se fait avoir? demanda Caroline

-A aucun moment, Ils sont tous d'accord. Même Rébékah et Klaus. J'ai un accord avec Klaus, et Rébékah a même mit sa rancœur de côté pour accepter ma proposition.

Matt n'en revenait pas. Mais Caroline reste septique.

-Care, fais moi confiance. J'ai étais seule chez eux et ils ne m'ont rien fait, ils m'ont écouté et ont accepté mon offre de paix.

-Moi, je suis d'avis de laisser le temps passer pour voir si ils tiennent paroles, fit Bonnie. Si tu as la parole d'Elijah, je pense qu'ils s'y tiendront.

-Je suis du même avis que Bonnie, et puis sans l'incident avec Kol, j'ai passé une superbe soirée. D'ailleurs j'aurais du demander son numéro à Rébékah...

-Elle a le tient, lui dis je.

-Je comprends mieux comment tu as fais pour la convaincre, me dit il en me souriant.

-Tu n'as pas osé? me demanda soudainement Caroline.

-De quoi? demanda Bonnie

-Si Caroline, Klaus a ton numéro, et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'apprécis pas. Je suis certaine que tu as passé une bonne soirée. Et que si Tyler n'était pas ton copain, tu te laisserais séduire, j'ai pas raison? Sois sincère avec toi même.

-Je... Seigneur... Oui! Okay tu as raison!

-Il serais ravis de le savoir. Care, reste toi même. Il t'apprécie comme tu es. Et sans vouloir jouer les entremetteuses, il ne te laisserait jamais derrière lui, même dans la situation que traverse Tyler.

-J'ai une question, fis Bonnie. Que faisons nous pour Damon et Stefan?

-Elijah s'en occupe. lui dis je. Bien on se revoie demain au lycée? Je pense que l'on va enfin pouvoir profiter de notre dernière année.

-vous devriez venir chez moi. Si Elijah s'occupe des Salvatore ce soir, je ne pense pas que vous allez pouvoir dormir tranquille... ils n'ont jamais été invité chez moi. Dit Matt

POV Kol

De retour au manoir, après avoir espionné la conversation d'Eléna et de ses amis (j'avoue). Je vois Klaus toujours dans le salon avec le fameux numéro.

-Tu devrais l'appeler demain, dis je, Eléna a bien défendu ta cause. Et je pense que Caroline ne te repoussera pas. Ou sont les autres?

-Rébékah est dans sa chambre, Mère aussi, Finn et Elijah sont allés voir les Salvatore. Surprenante soirée... Que faisais tu chez Eléna au fait?

-Et bien je me suis baladé après le bal, et je me suis retrouvé devant chez elle, au moment ou elle sortait pour venir ici. Elle m'a parlé de sa proposition et je l'ai amené ici.

-Mon frère, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé sous le charme du Double? Toi qui te moquais de Elijah et moi...

-Tatia était une garce manipulatrice tout comme Katherina. Je ne pense pas que l'une comme l'autre t'aurais proposé le marché que Eléna t'a proposé.

-En effet, elle n'a pas les mêmes caractéristiques que ses ancêtres, Fit Elijah qui venait de rentrer avec Finn.

-Alors comment les Salvatore ont pris la nouvelle? demande je

-Mal, ils pensent que nous les manipulons. Donc nous aurons une réunion demain avec Miss Guilbert, Forbes et Benett ainsi que le jeune Donovan. Les Salvatore nous rejoindrons et nous pourrons ainsi régler cette histoire et aller de l'avant. Bien allons nous coucher, Kol tu te lèves tôt demain, je te rappelle que tu commences le lycée.

POV Normal

Le lendemain matin, les Originels se levèrent de bonne humeur, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre comme une famille. Tandis que Rébékah et Kol se préparaient pour le lycée, Klaus et Elijah s'organisaient pour la réunion du soir qui promettait d'être musclé.

Chez Matt, le réveil fut tout aussi joyeux, si les Salvatore restaient calme, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en train de déjeuner, Bonnie demanda:

-Care, que vas tu faire pour Tyler?

-Je ne sais pas... sincèrement, l'attention que me porte Klaus est vraiment... Je ne sais pas comment dire...

-Tu m'étonnes, si on m'avait offert un bracelet en diamants et une robe hors de prix, moi aussi j'apprécierait, fit Eléna en souriant, mais tu sais Care, je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

-Ouai surement...

-Laisses le venir vers toi, apprends à le connaître et puis tu aviseras pour Tyler après. Il est parti et je suis de l'avis de Eléna, Klaus lui ne t'aurais pas laissé derrière. Fit Bonnie

-Bon, pas que ma vie sentimentale ne soit pas passionnante, mais on va finir par être en retard au lycée.

POV Eléna

En arrivant au lycée, je vois la voiture de Stefan. Tient monsieur est revenu... ah, cette voiture je ne la connait pas... je ne m'attarde pas sur les voiture car je vois Rébékah venir vers nous.

-Rébékah, lui dis je.

-Eléna, Caroline, Bonnie. Répondit elle, Je peux te parler demande t elle à Matt. Avant de s'éloigner avec lui elle dit: Au fait Caroline, Klaus ne sais pas trop si il doit t'appeler... donc voilà son numéro, surprend le.

-Elle peut être sympa quand elle veut, dit Bonnie en souriant. Bon je vous laisse les filles je file en cours.

-Okay, fit Caroline, cette matinée est vraiment bizarre. Tu me pousses dans les bras de Klaus, Rébékah me donne son numéro. C'est quoi le prochain truc étrange? Kol au lycée? Elijah ou Finn Prof?

-Tient c'est une bonne idée ça, je leur proposerais. Fit une voie amusée derrière nous. Et pour te répondre, je dirais moi au lycée. Pour ma défense, ma mère a insisté... ça devrais développer mon sens des responsabilités...finit Kol

-Pincez-moi, tu as un sens des responsabilités? Toi? demanda Caroline en éclatant de rire

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire hier soir qu'on te verrais se matin. lui dis je en lui souriant.

-Et ne pas voir ce magnifique sourire. me fit il en souriant. Quoiqu'il arrive nous nous serions vu ce soir. Nous organisons une réunion avec les frères Salvatore pour mettre en place notre accords de paix. Je venais juste vous prévenir, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. Caroline, Miss Miracle.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en souriant, ils sont sympa au final ces Originels quand on ne cherche pas à les tuer.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que Matt et Moi qui craquons sur un Originel... me dit Caroline en souriant.

-Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve... Au moins lui n'a jamais eu un faible pour une de mes ancêtres...


	2. Chapter 2

JE N'AI JAMAIS

POV Kol

Ma journée au lycée c'était bien passée, si l'on ne compte pas la confrontation avec Stefan. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas trop que je tourne autours des filles et de Matt. Il avait peur que je les hypnotise... Il s'était fait remettre à sa place par Caroline, qui lui avait aimablement dit daller se faire foutre car quand c'était Damon qui faisait ça il était bien moins scrupuleux... Ensuite Bonnie, qui lui rappela que en temps que sorcière elle savait très bien se défendre sans son aide... et enfin Eléna qui lui rappela qu'il n'était ni son père, ni son frère, ni même son copain donc comme l'avait si bien dit Caroline il pouvait allez se faire voire lui et que c'était pareil pour Damon.

Ces filles ont un caractère de feu, je plein Nik quand il sera avec Caroline... Enfin bon le moment ou Matt et Rébékah son arrivé main dans la main aura été l'apothéose de ma journée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvais avoir un bug... J'aurais pu plaindre Stefan si ça n'avais pas était aussi drôle de le voir comme ça...

Nous étions entrain d'attendre les Salvatore dans le salon du manoir, Rébékah et Matt étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur la canapé, Caroline jouait au modèle avec Klaus devant la cheminé, Elijah et Finn lisaient et moi, j'observais Bonnie et Eléna qui faisaient leur devoir pour le demain. Lorsque les Salvatore frappèrent à la porte c'est Mère qui alla ouvrir.

-Nous vous attendions messieurs, leur dit elle, allons au salon.

-Nous sommes là à la demande d'Elijah, ce qu'il nous a annoncé est totalement impossible...

-Vous leur avez dit quoi, Elijah? demande Eléna

-Ce que vous nous aviez dit, ils ne m'ont pas cru. Nous vous aurions hypnotisé apparemment...

-Je vois... J'ai proposé un marché à Klaus, ainsi qu'à sa famille, afin d'avoir enfin une vie à peu près normal. Lui comme les autres l'ont accepté. Par conséquent, si vous tentez quelques chose contre eux, je ne vous défendrais pas.

-Moi non plus, fit Caroline

-Et nous non plus, continua Bonnie. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts. On veut pouvoir profité d'une année tranquille, quand nous serons à l'université faite ce que vous voulez, mais en attendant...

-On peu en placer une? demanda Damon. Qu'est ce qui prouve qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de nous tuer dès qu'on ne sera plus sur nos gardes?

-Le fait que nous sommes ici depuis la fin du lycée, et le fait que j'ai pu leur parler calmement hier soir pour leur proposé mon marché peut-être?, fit Eléna.

-Je ne vous fait pas confiance, intervint Stefan en nous regardant. Mais je veux bien vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Si vous ne tentez rien je ne ferais rien.

-Stefan! fit Damon. Comment peux tu faire ça! Il n'a fait que nous...

-Damon. Fit Caroline, ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter, n'oublis comment toi tu étais et ce que toi tu as fais... nous t'avons pourtant donné ta chance...

-Je... Okay... Mais au moindre coup de travers...

Il semblerait que Damon est quelques secrets qu'il ne veut pas voir révéler...

-Donc nous sommes en paix? demanda Finn

-Nous sommes en paix, confirma Stefan, Nous allons vous laissez. Bonne soirée. dit il en sortant suivit de son frère.

-Vous mangerez avec nous ce soir? demanda Mère à nos invités

-Je suis désolée, mais ma mère m'attends, fit Bonnie.

Les trois autres sont d'accord, mais Caroline prévient quand même sa mère, histoire que Klaus n'est pas un avis de recherche sur le dos pour kidnapping...

POV Normal

Le Lendemain au Lycée, Kol était sur le point de commettre un massacre. Mais combien il y avait de filles dans se lycée? il avait arrêté de compter toutes celles qui lui avait demandé un rendez vous, ou celles qui lui avaient donné leurs numéros... il avait donc décidé d'évité la cafétéria le midi et de se rendre sur les gradins du stade...

POV Kol

Okay, je l'admets être un vampire n'a pas que des avantages... les humains sont parfois tellement pathétiques...

-Enfin je te trouve, fit une voie dans mon dos

-Oui je m'isole parce que à la prochaine qui me donne son numéro je risque de faire un malheur. Répondis je à Eléna

-Et bien, moi qui voulais te donner le mien, me dit elle en souriant

-Toi, je sais que tu as quelques chose dans la tête, et avec toi ma nature peu ressortir sans t'effrayer...

-Je suis sure que tu saurais te contrôler.

-Tu voulais quelques chose? lui demandais je

-Non, rien de précis... dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, c'était ce que je lui avais répondu quand je l'avais emmener chez moi

-Eléna?

-Hum? elle avait fermé ses yeux est profité du soleil

-Si je t'invitais à sortir un soir avec moi...

-Hum?

-Tu me répondrais quoi?

-Si tu me le demandais, je répondrais surement oui, mais seulement si tu me le demandes... me dit elle et elle me planta là, je la regarde descendre les gradins et remarque que plusieurs cheerleaders s'entraînent, et là je me réveil.

-Eléna, l'appelais je

Elle se retourne.

-Se soir, Mystic grill 19h?

-Okay, me dit elle avant de repartir vers le lycée

Bon ben j'ai un rancard avec Eléna... Oh Merde! J'ai un rancard avec Eléna... Faut que je trouve ma sœur! Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, et je connais rien à notre époque... Au pire, je demanderais à Eléna de 'apprendre... Ouai je vais faire ça...

POV Eléna

-Kol n'est pas avec vous? demandais je au autre en les rejoignant à la cafétéria.

-Non, me dit Rébékah en souriant, il devait en avoir marre de se faire draguer. Depuis ce matin, je pense que plus de la moitié des filles du lycée ont tenté leur chance...

-Je vois, je vais le chercher... c'est nouveau un vampire qui a peur de se faire draguer...

Je me dirige faire le stade, il n'y a que là qu'il peut être tranquille.

-Enfin je te trouve, dis je

-Oui je m'isole parce que à la prochaine qui me donne son numéro je risque de faire un malheur. Me dit il

-Et bien, moi qui voulais te donner le mien, fis je en souriant

-Toi, je sais que tu as quelques chose dans la tête, et avec toi ma nature peu ressortir sans t'effrayer...

-Je suis sure que tu saurais te contrôler.

-Tu voulais quelques chose? Me demande t il

-Non, rien de précis... fis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de les fermer pour profité du soleil

-Eléna?

-Hum?

-Si je t'invitais à sortir un soir avec moi...

-Hum?

-Tu me répondrais quoi?

-Si tu me le demandais, je répondrais surement oui, mais seulement si tu me le demandes... fis je en me levant pour retourner en cours

-Eléna, m'appelle Kol alors que je m'éloigne

-Se soir, Mystic grill 19h?

-Okay! lui répondis je.

Il est légèrement long à la détente pour un vampire...

-Alors? me demande Rébékah tandis que nous nous asseyons en cours.

-J'ai un rencard ce soir. Lui dis je en souriant.

-Et tu veux jouer ça comment?

-Quelle est la couleur préféré de ton frère? et comment le rendre dingue?

-Je sens que je vais vous adorer le filles. Caroline a aussi l'intention de faire ramer Klaus.

-Ça pourrait être marrant à voir, le Grand-Méchant Loup qui rampe devant une fille...

Nous dûmes nous arrêter notre conversation, car le cours commençait.

POV Normal

Eléna attendait Kol devant le Grill. Elle avait préféré resté dehors quand elle avait vu le nombre de filles du lycée qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Rébékah en avait d'ailleurs remis plusieurs à leur place. Et une nouvelle inconsciente venais de faire son apparition

-Hey Rébékah, pourrais tu donner ça à ton frère, s'il te plait?

La Blonde avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

-Lequel de mes frères? demanda t elle

-Et bien le mignon. Dit l'inconsciente

-Ça ne m'aide pas, vois tu l'homme dans le coin la-haut avec un livre?

-oui, charmant...

-c'est mon frère Elijah, tu vois celui là, le blond cendré au yeux bleu?

-oui... répondit elle en bavant devant le nouvel homme désigné

-C'est un autre de mes frères, Klaus, Kol le plus jeune ne devrait pas tarder vu qu'il à rendez vous avec Eléna, et Finn vient d'entrer pour rejoindre Elijah. Alors, je te redemande au quel de mes frères dois donner ça?

-Et bien, à celui qui a rendez-vous avec Eléna. Mais je pourrais toujours tenter ma chance avec celui du bar...

-Je te souhaite bien du courage.

La jeune lycéenne irréfléchie se dirigea vers Klaus, qui ayant suivit la conversation de sa sœur, avait lui aussi décider de s'amuser en attendant son rendez vous.

-Hey toi, commença l'adolescente, il parait que tu es le frère de mon amie Rébékah

-Oui l'un de ses frères. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'une amie qui abordait les gens comme ça...

-Pardon?

-Il semble évident que j'attends quelqu'un, sinon je serais avec mes frères. Et pourtant tu viens me draguer ouvertement...

-Et bien, ton rendez vous n'es pas encore là...

-Je suis là, et j'aimerais bien que tu vires tes mains de mon homme avant que je ne te refasse le portrait, fit une voix derrière eux

-Caroline...

La jeune dragueuse, n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Caroline embrassait Klaus. Rébékah qui les observait sourit en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner vaincue.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Kol venait d'arriver.

-Je suis en retard? dit il en voyant Eléna l'attendre.

-Non, je suis en avance.

-Tu es magnifique. Fit Kol en voyant la tenue d'Eléna, un robe bustier noire, avec des strass sur le bustier.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais je ne te conseil pas d'entrer la dedans. Ta sœur à déjà du éconduire une dizaine de filles, durant les cinq minutes au j'étais à l'intérieur... c'était il y à vingt minutes...

-Okay... De toute façon, je te kidnappe, pour la soirée!

**...**

**coucou tout le monde, pour ceux que ça intéresse, la tenue d'Eléna est visible sur ma page Facebook lola fiction**


End file.
